DNA
by midnightread
Summary: Mini Jack is in school and gets a surprise visit from on old friend. What do they want and how is the old team? Established Sam and Jack
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and this was the result hope you like it.**

There was a knock at the class room door and everyone looked up as the teacher gestured for whoever it was to answer. When John saw who it was he froze in his seat. Beside him his best friend Alex leant across and asked, "You alright John?"

John just nodded and looked back to the front of the room where the visitor was walking over to the teacher's desk. She was dressed in an air force uniform and everyone could hear as she spoke to the teacher.

"Can I help you…" the teacher asked.

"Colonel Samantha Carter, and I need to borrow one of your students for a few minutes."

"Who?" the teacher asked.

"John," she said turning to the room and looking over at John.

John sighed and stood before walking to the front of the room. He gave Sam a questioning look but she shook her head and her eyes shifted to the door, telling John that she would speak to him outside.

John nodded and made his way to the door. He looked back at Alex and saw the smirk on the other boys face. He shook his head and went out the door, Sam close on his heels. He stopped outside the room and leant against the lockers, "How can I help you Carter?"

She smiled at him, "No hello?"

He gave her the smirk she recognised so well from Jack and said, "How are you and the rest of the team?"

"I'm good, still part of SG1 although the leader is now one Cameron Mitchel. Daniel and Teal'c are good too."

As she spoke John looked at her closer. She had more medals than she had had the last time he had seen her and there was also something else about her she couldn't quite place. Then he got it, "You're pregnant."

She smiled and looked at her feet, "I am yes."

"Who's the father?"

"Your original, we got married a few years ago."

John beamed at her, "I'm happy for you."

Sam just nodded and said, "That's why I'm here, I need your help. Jack is a General at the Pentagon now but he went off world at the beginning of the week and was exposed to something that is changing his DNA. We know how to reverse it but we need his original."

"And," John butted in, "Since I'm a perfect copy it'll be easier to use my DNA to kick start the reproduction of his than it will be to find some of the original in his body."

Sam nodded then John asked, "Why not use the fetus?"

Sam looked back at her feet and clasped her hands in front of her, "Jack wouldn't have it, said he didn't want his unborn child poked with needles before they were even born."

John nodded; he would have done the same thing. "So what do you need me to do Carter?"

She beamed at him, "I just need to take some blood John then you can go back to class."

He nodded and stuck out his arm, rolling up his sleeve as he did. Sam pulled an antiseptic wipe out of the bag over her shoulder and wiped his arm before pulling out a needle and putting it to his skin. "So how's school?" she asked to distract him from the weird sensation in his arm as she stuck the needle in and began taking some blood.

"It's good; this time around I'm not being such a moron."

Sam raised an eyebrow and he smiled at her, "Oh I'm still being me don't worry, but this time I'm actually paying attention."

She smiled and then pulled out the needle and pressed a tissue onto the small mark. "Thank you John."

He smiled at her and then she handed him a small plaster before giving him a hug. He stood stiff for a few seconds but then hugged her back. "What was that for?" he asked after she had pulled away.

"Sorry, it's the hormones; they're a complete pain in the ass."

John laughed at her as he put the plaster over the small mark, "The great Samantha Carter defeated by hormones."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "Just because you're the mini me of the man I love doesn't mean I won't kick your ass right here and embarrass you in school."

"And there's the Carter I remember," he smirked.

She shook her head, "Get back into class John." Then she laughed, "Never thought I would say that to Jack, or even mini Jack."

John laughed at her, "I prefer John but you can call me mini Jack all you like."

She laughed too and then gestured back to the door. "I need to go and you need to get back inside."

He sighed but nodded and opened the door. Sam followed him in and thanked the teacher while John went and sat back at his desk. Sam went to the door and was about to leave when she turned and said the John, "Oh and by the way, Jack said tell the mini me high and try not to do anything he did."

John gave her the cheeky salute that was specifically Jack before he said, "It was nice seeing you again Carter. Tell the old guy I hope he gets better soon, and congratulations."

Sam gave him a smile and then gave the teacher a beautiful smile; he had looked like he was sucking lemons but then his face cleared as Sam's charm worked on him. Sam winked at John before she left, clutching at the bag that was going to make Jack better, hopefully.

The door shut and John turned back to his book, aware that the class was watching him. Beside him Alex leant over and asked, "Ok, so who was the hot air force chick?"

Mentally John laughed, if anyone had said that to Sam's face they would have ended up on the floor in pain, in fact one person on a planet far away had tried just that as well as getting a little handsie and Sam had broken his arm. "That," John answered his best friend, "A friend from a long time ago."

Alex looked happy with the answer and he asked, "What were you congratulating her for?"

John just smiled at him, "Now that is complicated on so many levels." He turned back to his book, ignoring any questions that came his way as he thought about the feelings he knew Jack had had for Sam since they had met, especially since he still had them, and he was glad that they had finally managed to tie the knot.

**This is just going to be a one shot since it was more about mini Jack than anything else**


	2. Chapter 2

A few months after Sam had visited John in school he was sat in the same class when there was another knock at the door. When it opened everyone looked up as the Vice Principle walked in, followed by a blonde haired girl who was looking at her feet.

The Vice Principle stood at the front of the class and spoke, "This is Amanda Cooper and she is transferring to our school. Make her feel welcome please." He left the room without further ado and Amanda walked to the only spare desk in the room, the one right behind John.

He watched her pass, as did everyone else in the room, and once she had sat down she caught his eye and gave him a smile that he recognised oh so well. He looked at her opened mouthed but before he could say anything their teacher called for attention and carried on teaching.

After the lesson Amanda was quickly out of the door, but she wasn't quick enough. John followed her and once they were in the corridor he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. He smirked at her and she smiled back. "How much trouble did Carter get in for this?" he asked her quietly.

She laughed, "She asked permission, decided that someone who knew what you were going through might help, and now that she is married to a high ranking general and has saved the world countless times they tended to agree."

John smiled at her and then pulled her into a hug, ignoring the looks that his classmates were giving him. "I'm glad, pity it took so damn long."

Amanda laughed and pulled away saying, "I need to go John, can I meet you later?"

John nodded, "I'll meet you by the gates at the end of school."

Amanda gave him a smile that was so Carter she could only have been her clone before she moved into the flow of people and disappeared down the corridor. John's friend Alex came up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder, "Congratulations, she's been here two minutes and already the hottest girl in the school is agreeing to meet you after class."

John just smirked at him, deciding not to tell his best mate that he actually knew her already, "What can I say, it must be my irresistible charm."

Alex scoffed and then the bell went. They went their separate ways and the rest of the day passed quickly for John. By the time to end of the day rolled in John was excited to see Amanda and find out everything that had been going on at the SGC. When the final bell went John jumped out of his seat and practically ran towards the gates. He skidded to a halt when he saw Amanda was already standing there. She smiled at him and he carried on towards her, going at a more demure pace this time. "Weird being back at school isn't it?" John said quietly as he reached her.

She nodded, "Not sure the teachers like me all that much though."

"Oh," Jack questioned, "What did you do?"

"I didn't technically so anything, I just corrected the physics teacher and got into a little bit of an argument with a couple of guys who thought blondes were only good for one thing."

John looked her in the eye and when he saw that she was serious he raised an eyebrow before saying, "Making quite a splash for your first day aren't you." They stood for a moment in silence before John asked, "So how is Carter and Jack?"

Amanda smiled, "Sam's nearly at full term and before she went on maternity leave she was waddling around the base taking care of everything. Your DNA cured Jack and he's back at work, although he's trying to retire so he can be a stay at home Dad when the kid arrives."

John smiled at her, "So how long have you been around?"

"A few months. Sam put the request through the day after she got back from seeing you and it was approved about three months ago. I've spent the time since then getting everything straight in my head, trying to separate her feelings and memories from my own."

John nodded, he had had to do the same thing. "How's that going for you?"

"Good except for one thing," Amanda said, "I can't separate the feelings Sam has for Jack from how I feel about you. I mean they've loved each other for such a long time and you are so him it's difficult."

John nodded his understanding, "I thought I had managed it. When Sam came to take my blood it was fine, I had separated the feelings he had for her and I was just glad to see her again, but then you came in today and gave me that smile, the one she saved especially for him and now all those feelings are mixed together again."

"I'm sorry," Amanda said, looking at her feet.

John gently cupped her chin and tilted her head, forcing her to look at him. "Don't be," he whispered before moving in slightly and giving her a soft kiss.

He pulled back and she smiled at him before raising her hand to feel her lips.

"Are you staying?" John asked softly.

She looked him in the eye and nodded, "Yeah, I am. I don't plan on going anywhere."

John beamed at her and took her hand before leading her away from the gates and towards the parking lot. "So I've got to ask, Amanda Cooper?"

Amanda smiled at him again, "Cooper was my mom's maiden name and Amanda is Sam's middle name."

John smiled happily at her. "I must say, not many people get a happily ever after, let alone two."

Amanda laughed and he joined in. He was right though, they were the mini me's for two people who were deeply in love and it looked like they were going to find the same thing together.

**Really the end now. Hope you liked it**


End file.
